A Life Changed
by Skylark Renalds
Summary: An un-invited relative turns up on Giles' doorstep...but how well do the two get on?


TITLE: A Life Changed AUTHOR: Gemma Buckley STORY: Giles find's a relation of his has been sent to live with him. SPOILERS: After "The Gift" but before "Bargaining". Buffy came back completely normal and remembered everything that had happened. RATING: U - suitable for all DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon and co. own all except the character of Gemma (auhtors own creation ha ha). FEEDBACK: Yes please at spikeluva14@hotmail.com !  
  
Gemma sighed, as she looked out the plane window. What kind of parents sent their 15-year-old daughter on a plane to America, alone? 'Bloody useless ones' Gemma thought. A crackling sound came over the tannoy and a hoarse, gruff voice sounded. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will shortly be landing in Sunnydale Airport. Please can you make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all chairs in the up-right position. Do not remove your seatbelts until instructed to by the cabin crew, when the aircraft has come to a complete stop. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today, and hope to see you again in the near future. Thank you". Gemma clicked her seat belt into place and briefly wondered how much her uncle had changed since the last time she had seen him. Then the sight of Sunnydale town, looming up, distracted her.  
  
"Oh no.this will not do at all!" Giles muttered as he tried to catalogue a new shipment of books from the Watchers Council that had just arrived. Sheets of paper and stacks of books surrounded him, his glasses were crooked and his hair tussled. He had a stressed look upon his face as he rummaged among the books to find the one on the top of his list. The bell above the Magic shop door tinkled and Giles looked up to see several amused looks from Buffy, Dawn and Willow. "Giles? You okay? You look a little.flustered," Buffy asked, while Dawn tried to suppress a giggle. Giles straightened his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. He looked, once again, at the dusty volumes and chronicles and sighed. "New shipment just arrived from London." he began, before frowning and reaching for a particularly thick encyclopedia on shapeshifter's. "Won't get much outta Giles when he's in his own little world of books" Willow said, grinning. Giles didn't seem to hear and flicked pages and pages through the demanding reading material. The bell tinkled again but Giles didn't react. "Nothing.absolutely nothing new.bloody useless. They send the same old things!" "Oh I wouldn't say that uncle," said an un-familiar voice. Giles' head snapped up and he took in the young girl standing before him. She had medium length red-brown hair and a freckly face. The clothes she wore were crinkled from her long journey from England. Grinning widely, she stuck her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. "So.pleased to see me?" Giles stood agape. Buffy looked from one to the other. "And at some point you're going to introduce us to your." Giles snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Gemma! Good Lord how you've grown!" Gemma rolled her eyes. "Good old predictable Rupert" she said. Buffy looked confused. Seeing the look on Buffy's face, Giles shook his head. "I'm sorry Buffy, this is my niece Gemma. Gemma this is Buffy, her sister Dawn and their friend Willow". Gemma nodded at each in turn, but her eyes rested on Dawn. "Nice top." Dawn flushed and mumbled thanks. Gemma turned to Giles. "Soon as I settle in, I'm going for some serious shopping!"  
  
Gemma sat chewing her pen as she tried to concentrate on her latest story while Buffy trained and Giles talked to himself, still trying to catalogue the books from England. Gemma rolled her eyes and slammed her notebook shut. Giles looked up. "Is everything okay Gemma?" He enquired. Gemma sighed and folded her arms. "Well as can be expected" she grumbled. Giles frowned, but didn't like to pry so continued reading his list. "Bloody 'ell it's like a morgue in 'ere" Spike exclaimed. Gemma's head shot up and she regarded him with curiosity. Spike walked over and sat down on the steps leading to Giles' "private" collection of books. "Spike if you've just come to sit and gloat then.good Lord. If you're here it must mean it's dark." Giles said, rubbing his chin. Spike sighed. "And you wonder why the Council booted you out! Was it not you that said be here at sundown for patrol?" Buffy walked through. "Spike.punctual for once. Giles, you should write that down in your journal!" Spike just glared at Buffy as she dusted of her trousers. Gemma cleared her throat and stood up. "Um.before you go.patrol, I hope you don't mind me dropping my stuff off at your place?" Spike's head swivelled in Gemma's direction and he raised an eyebrow, amused. "Giles has got a bit of stuff staying with him? Well Rup's, never thought you'd be one to go for the younger generation!" Gemma rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Hardly. I'm his niece. And anyway you can talk I bet you go for girls a number of generations younger than you!" Gemma looked pointedly at Buffy, but said no more on the matter. Spike frowned; not understanding until Giles provided the answer. "She knows you're a vampire, Spike." Spike sniffed and looked away. Heading to the door, Gemma turned back. "You coming or what?" She demanded. Giles seemed shocked at Gemma's bluntness and blinked several times behind his glasses. Gemma groaned and opened the door. "Never mind, I'll go myself since mother gave me the address of your apartment." There was emphasised bitterness on the "mother" part. "And how, might I ask are you going to get in?" Giles asked innocently. Gemma rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I'll sit on the step outside, it's no big deal!" "You will certainly NOT sit on the step, I will accompany you and let you in, before meeting the others in the graveyard." "Fine. Whatever suits you best. You just do whatever you want and I'll fit in around your plans". Before Giles could retort, Gemma had walked out and slammed the door. "She's a feisty one!" Spike said. "And she certainly put you in your place." Giles sighed heavily. "I fear I will be getting a lot more of this. It's no wonder why her parents wanted her to move out." Buffy's features saddened. "Her parents chucked her out? Like out of her home?" Giles nodded, sadly. "Yes it seems that way. I'd had a couple of phone- calls recently warning me that this might happen, but I passed it off to the fact Gemma was just a teenager. Now it's finally happened I have to say I'm a little.well.shocked to say the least."  
  
Once Giles' had let Gemma in and made sure she was safe enough; he left her to join the other Scoobies in the graveyard. Gemma poked around a bit before finding a record player. "Oh bloody hell! He hasn't even got a sodding CD player!" However, this did not deter Gemma and she had soon linked the speakers from the record player up to her portable CD player. Soon she was blasting out the sounds of Papa Roach. Walking into the kitchen, Gemma looked around for something decent to eat. Finding nothing interesting she finally gave up and jumped on the couch. Pulling her magazine out of her bag, she was soon engrossed in an article on the supposed "split" of Limp Bizkit. After reading the article, she sighed and got up. Rummaging in her bag to find her black nail-varnish, she extracted it and sat at the counter. "It's in our nature to destroy ourselves.it's in our nature to kill ourselves.it's our nature to kill each other" Gemma sang along, as she painted her nails. Suddenly Giles walked in rather out of breath and winced at the sound of the music. "It's in our nature to kill kill KILL!" Bobbing her head, Gemma saw Giles standing, staring at her. "Oh.you're back." Giles shook his head and walked over to the record player to turn the volume down. "Hey! I like this song!" Gemma protested. "You must respect the peace of the neighbours," Giles said, coldly. Gemma rolled her eyes and blew on her nails to dry them. "Gemma, let's get a few things straight here. Now I know I'm only your uncle but while you live in my house you'll live by my rules, understand?" Giles said, sternly. Gemma continued to blow on her nails. "Are you listening?" "Yeah and you're right.you ARE only my uncle, not my parents, you can't tell me what to do!" Gemma stood up and grabbed her leather jacket off the stand and opened the door. "And where do you think you're going young lady?!" Giles exclaimed, storming over to stop Gemma from leaving. She gave Giles a cold look and walked out the door. "Out" she said simply, slamming the door behind her. Giles sighed heavily. It was going to be hard work living with his niece.  
  
Gemma walked off down the street. Of course she didn't know where she was going so she just walked wherever she wanted. Finding herself outside one of many graveyards, she decided to walk through it for a laugh. Gemma looked around at the dense undergrowth and sighed, wishing she had someone she could talk to. The only reason she was a rebel was because it took her mind of the horrible truth.Gemma shook her head, not wanting to even think about it. "Now what would Giles' little niece be doing here in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by vampires" said a voice she had earlier that evening. Gemma cursed herself for not being on guard. Turning round, she was face to face with the one they call Spike. "Not really surrounded considering you're the only vampire here," Gemma said, placing her hands on her hips. Spike grinned and leant in, whispering in her ear, "one of me can be much more dangerous than say five normal vampires." Gemma pushed Spike away. "Please.you couldn't bite me even if you wanted to. I know all about your.chip thingy." She turned away from him and started to walk off. Spike went after her. "I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't return you back to ol' Rupert safe and sound". Gemma whirled round and gave him a high-kick to the chest, making him fall over. He coughed and looked up at her in shock. Gemma flicked her hair behind her ears and smiled. "Wondered when my kick- boxing classes would come in handy." She looked down and saw Spike's cigarette packet had fallen out of his duster pocket. While Spike righted himself, she quickly pocketed them in her own coat pocket. Looking at Spike hard, she added, "now no more following me or it won't be you that's on the floor.it'll be your dust". And with that she turned round and flounced off. Spike watched her go and then shook his head, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. Frowning, he rummaged in them for his fags and realising they were gone he just looked at the empty space where Gemma had been and chuckled.  
  
Giles sat cleaning his glasses for the third time in 10 minutes. He had rang Buffy and asked her when she was patrolling, if she could keep her eyes open for Gemma. Buffy had agreed and right this moment Willow and Tara were preparing a spell to help find her. "We're ready to go, Giles" Willow announced. Giles replaced his glasses and nodded, standing up. Willow and Tara joined hands and began a Latin chant, while Giles lighted each candle that encircled the couple. Once the chant was complete, there was a blinding flash of light and then all was quiet. "Did it work?" Giles asked, anxiously. Willow and Tara looked at each other and said nothing. Five minutes later, Buffy walked in with Gemma in tow, scowling heavily. Giles visibly sagged with relief. "Gemma. Where have you been?"  
  
It was to be a question that Giles tired of saying over and over again during the next few weeks. Both Giles and Gemma learned things about each other. Gemma learnt that the most annoying thing she could do to antagonise Giles was a) to go out and not let Giles know where she was going and b) blast her music out really loud. Giles learnt that if he constantly nagged Gemma, it only made her worse. Thus, he basically let her do what she wanted and their relationship wasn't so strained. However, it was nearing the end of the summer when Gemma went too far in Giles eyes. As it happened Giles had had a very busy day at the Magic shop with awkward customers in their hoards. He had returned to the apartment to find Gemma gone. That wasn't unusual but from now on she usually left a note. This time there was no note. Giles immediately walked to the phone. He had bought Gemma a mobile so he could ring her if he needed to contact her. She agreed because it meant she could keep in contact with her friends that she had made. Giles dialled her number and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Gemma sat on the sarcophagus in Spike's crypt and took a drag on her cigarette. Spike sat opposite her, also smoking a cigarette. They sat in silence. The silence was shattered by Gemma's phone ringing. They both jumped and Gemma reached for her phone. She saw it was Giles who was calling and scrunched her face up. He would go mental if he found out she was sitting in a crypt smoking with a vicious killer. "Who is it?" Spike asked after the phone had rung several times. What he meant to ask was whether she was going to answer it. "Uncle Rupert" she said, cancelling the call. She had barely pocketed the phone when it started ringing again. "Oh for the love of." she mumbled, throwing the phone against the wall. The ringing abruptly stopped as the phone clattered to the floor. "That's not gonna do it much good" Spike remarked, stubbing out his cigarette. Gemma followed suit and shrugged. "If he still wants to keep in contact he can buy me a new phone!"  
  
Giles sighed as he replaced the handset. There was nothing for it. He would have to go out and look for Gemma himself. He had no idea where she was but he decided to start at the Bronze. If she was there and her phone had been ringing, she might not have been able to hear it. Turning up a blank at the Bronze, he decided he couldn't search the whole of Sunnydale on his own so he enlisted the help of Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. He left Buffy to patrol. When everyone had been given there allotted area's, Giles walked to Spike's crypt. On opening the door the first thing he saw was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw Gemma and Spike sitting on the sarcophagus each smoking another cigarette and laughing at a joke. Spike's laughter stopped, suddenly, when he saw Giles standing in the doorway. "Oh.crap" he muttered and Gemma turned to see what he was staring at. When she saw Giles, she dropped her cigarette and stood up. Giles practically exploded. "GEMMA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gemma just stared at the floor. Both he and Gemma knew she had gone too far. Giles pushed past Gemma and went straight for Spike. "You've got her into this. You started her smoking!" He grabbed Spike by his shirt and threw him across the crypt. "Uncle Rupert, stop! It's not his fault!" But Giles wasn't listening; he was already beating Spike around the head. Spike couldn't defend himself; he just sat and took the beating. Gemma could stand it no more; she ran over and used one of her most powerful kicks to floor Giles. As he groaned in pain, she glared down at him. "What kind of person are you to attack a poor defenceless creature like that? Anyway Spike didn't get me into smoking, I've been smoking since I was 12!" Her anger boiling up inside her, she booted Giles and was horrified to find tears rolling down her face. "Everyone treats me different just because I'm gonna die soon anyway. I wish you would all just treat me like you would anyone else. Just because I've got cancer." Gemma sobbed, running out of the crypt. Spike stared after her but made no move to follow her and Giles sat, wiping the blood off his lip.  
  
Gemma ran and ran, sobbing. She stumbled along until she got to the docks. Seating herself on the pier, Gemma put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for all the things she would loose. She did not know how long she sat there, crying and thinking. It felt good to cry. She had kept everything locked away and now it was all coming out, she almost felt relieved.  
  
"Cancer." Buffy mumbled, quietly. Giles immediately knew what she was thinking. "Yes.Buffy I'm sorry". Buffy shrugged. "I rang my brother and he confirmed it. He was always irresponsible. Leaving things to the last minute." Giles said, rather aggressively. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital or summit, get checked out?" Giles shook his head and taking his glasses off, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Buffy sighed and asked the dreaded question. "How long has she got left?" Spike banged open the door. "I kent find her." He looked at Giles. "I'm sorry Giles." Giles glared at Spike and said nothing. "Giles.it's not like it's Spike's fault. Okay he didn't stop Gemma smoking but you know how stubborn she is. She didn't listen to you what makes you think she would've listened to Spike?" "Hey" Spike said, half-heartedly. Buffy threw him a look and turned back to Giles. "I'll go out and look for her and can't you get Willow and Tara to do that spell they did last time?" Giles sighed. "I don't want to disturb them. Also the last time they did that spell, they both had dreadful headaches afterwards. It's not fair to put them through that sort of pain again." The door opened again and Gemma walked in, her eyes were red-rimmed with tears and her cheeks were wet. Without saying anything, she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. She ran herself a hot bath and taking her muddy clothes off, she stepped into it. She hadn't been in there long when a knock came at the door. "What is it?" She asked a little more harshly than she intended. "Gemma.we need to talk. It's no use shutting yourself away like this." Giles firm, authoritative voice wafted through the door. Gemma sighed, heavily. "Ok fine. Give me ten minutes. I'm in the bath."  
  
15 minutes later Gemma was standing in her dressing gown glaring at the carpet. Buffy and Spike had left Giles and Gemma alone so they could talk. Neither said a word for some time until Giles sighed. "Gemma.I didn't know you had cancer if I'd have known."  
  
"You would have treated me completely different which is exactly what I didn't want! All I want is to be left alone and not to be fussed around." Gemma squeezed her eyes shut to stop more tears falling. "Gemma." Giles started, but Gemma stopped him holding up her hand. "Save it.I've heard it all before. Just let me be and I won't complain.treat me like you would anyone else." She looked up into his eyes. "Please." Giles couldn't remember the last time he heard Gemma say please, and it was quite a shock to him. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" Gemma shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She walked into the bathroom. "In fact I think I'll head over to the Bronze.Willow and Tara said they would be there later". Giles didn't want her going out, but it didn't seem right to stop her so he let her go. "Don't be back too late" he told her as she walked out the door. Gemma grunted and walked out.  
  
Walking along the street, Gemma quickly slipped into an alley and took her baggy jeans and jumper off to reveal tight, leather trousers and a strappy leather top. Pushing her clothes into her bag, she got out her compact and applied eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. She walked back out the alley applying her lipstick while heading, not to the Bronze, but to the tattoo parlour down the street.  
  
Gemma grinned as she walked into the Bronze half an hour later. At least five guys had looked her up and down before she had even got into the club. She couldn't believe that tattoo guy had been so gullible into believing she was 18 so she could have her lip pierced. She lightly ran her tongue over her lower lip to make sure it was still there and that this wasn't some crazy dream. She headed over to the barman and ordered a beer. The barman looked at her then at her lip-ring and shrugged, pulling her one. 'This is great' Gemma thought 'I think I'll get a tatoo next.' "Gemma! Hey.Gemma!" Willow called. Gemma smiled to herself, and turned round to read the expression's on Willow and Tara's faces. To put it mildly, they were shocked. Willow's chin practically fell to the floor and Tara's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "G.Gemma what is that.thing on your lip!" Willow exclaimed. Gemma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's a lip-ring.duh!" She placed one hand on her hips and leant her back against the bar, sipping her drink. Tara looked at the beer Gemma was holding. "You got s...served?!" She stammered, more startled than nervous. Gemma merely nodded and shrugged. "It's no big deal." "Giles is gonna get so wigged out!" Willow almost squealed. "I think it looks grown-up" Spike said, emerging from the shadows. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" Gemma said with more force than she felt. She had to admit she had got quite a crush on the British vamp. But then again who wouldn't with that cool hair, wicked jacket and don't-give-a- damn attitude? Spike shrugged, a typical Spike trademark, and took a drag on his cigarette. "Dunno. 'Aint got a watch and I'm not really the one for timing." Gemma rolled her eyes once again and downed the rest of her beer. Willow and Tara said nothing and Spike just stood there, smoking his cigarette. "And you needn't bother running to Uncle Rupert telling what I've done, he'll find out soon enough." Spike chuckled and Willow glared at him as if blaming him for what Gemma had done. Tara touched Willow's arm lightly, "honey? Maybe we should go." Willow gave one last look at Gemma and sighed. "Yeah okay. Bye Gemma, Spike." Spike grunted and Gemma fixed a steely gaze on Willow. "Remember what I said" was all she said, before turning back to the bar to order another beer. Willow shrugged and Tara led her out of the club. "Want one?" Gemma asked Spike. Spike nodded and dropped his cigarette but on the floor, crushing it with his boot. "Hey that's what ashtrays are for mate." The bartender said, frowning, while handing over two bottles of beer. Before Spike could retaliate, Gemma stuffed the money in the bartender's hand and glared at him. "If you want our custom again, you'll keep your mouth shut and the beer flowing." The bartender just snorted, flaring his nostrils, and stuffed the money in the till. Gemma turned away from the bar. "Inconsiderate bastard" she mumbled. Spike grinned at Gemma and swigged his beer. Gemma caught his gaze and gave the wide-eyed all innocent look. "What?!" Spike continued to grin, but shook his head and turned back to the bar. Gemma scrutinised him for a second before turning back herself. "Can't wait to see ol' Rup's face when he sees you" Spike muttered. Gemma laughed, feebly. "You aren't the only one." 'What would he think' Gemma thought to herself. She downed the last of her beer and sighed, looking down at the bar counter- top. Spike looked at her. "What's wrong? A minute ago you were all smiley smiley at deceiving your uncle." Gemma merely shrugged and played with a beer mat. Spike finished his beer. "Come on you know you can tell your ol' pal Spike." Gemma sighed heavily. "Just leave it will ya." She said coldly, before turning and running out of the Bronze. Spike frowned, watching Gemma's body weaving in and out of the melee and finally reaching the exit. With a heavy sigh, Spike followed her. He found her leaning against the wall of the club. He joined her and lit another cigarette. He offered her one and she took it, lighting it from Spike's special silver lighter. She took a long drag and blew out the smoke. It was only then Spike noticed that she had been crying. "Look.I don't know if I've done summit to upset you but you shud tell me if I 'ave then I can sort it." "Spike.it's not you.it's me. You're the only freaky thing in my freaky life that makes sense. You understand me, you're the only one I can talk to." Spike remembered Dawn saying something similar when she found out she was the key. "You've died, you know what it's like." "Buffy died.twice!" Spike pointed out. Gemma shook her head. "She's too goody goody. All slay and no fun. You.you've had fun in your life.or un-life." "Hell yeah." Spike mumbled, taking a drag on his cigarette. Gemma sighed and sank to a squat. She took one last drag from her cigarette, before stubbing it out with her heel. "Hey.there was at least another 3 tokes from that you know.being an unemployed vampire, fags are 'ard to come by you know." "Sorry." Gemma mumbled. Spike frowned. "Hey.that aint the Gemma I know. The Gemma I know would have told me to go to hell." "Then you wouldn't have to go anywhere. Just step into my skin for a day. Every day feels like the end. It's so hard not knowing how long I have left. Every day I become weaker and weaker. Soon, I'm gonna fade away into nothing." by now Gemma was sobbing into her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. Spike stood up straight and pulled Gemma up with him. "Come on.I'm taking you home." Gemma pulled away. "No.I can't go home like this. Uncle Rupert can't see me like this." Then she ran. She being only 15 years old, and Spike being a 126 year old vampire, it took no time for him to catch up. He grabbed Gemma's arm and held on tightly. "Gemma, look at me." When Gemma turned, she was all prepared to spit in his face but he had his game face on and it took her by surprise. She tried to pull away, but Spike held his steel grip. "I am taking you home whether you like it or not." Gemma glared at Spike and bit into his arm, hard enough to draw blood. "BLOODY HELL, BITCH." Spike yelled, yanking his arm away. Gemma took a step back. "No-one tells me what to do.you know something Spike, I thought you were different. But you're not.you're just like the rest of them.Uncle Rupert, mum, dad, the scoobies." She looked down at herself. "All this.it's just a show.so no-one can see the real me." In a sudden burst of anger Gemma ripped off her choker she had been wearing. She pulled off all her rings and her bracelets. She took out her freshly pierced lip ring and threw that on the floor. Lifting up her shirt she un-screwed the ball from her belly bar and removed that also. By now all her jewellery was on the floor in front of her. She was crying again. Gemma looked up at Spike and pulled something out of her pocket. "Hold out your hand." Spike didn't argue and did as he was told. She placed her hand over his. "Keep this. When you look at it, think of how I used to be, not what I have become..." She released her hand and then turned and fled. Spike looked down at his hand. Nestled in the palm was a small locket on a chain. He opened it and inside was a picture of her, smiling with Giles. She only looked about 5 but he knew it was her. Giles looked pretty happy too, and a lot younger. Spike clicked the locket shut and shoved it in his coat pocket. He didn't know where Gemma had gone. He only hoped that she'd taken his advice and gone home.  
  
She had. When she walked in the door the first thing she saw was her uncle looking grim faced, with the phone receiver in his hand. He turned round and saw her. He smiled for a second before he realised the state she was in. Quickly Giles replaced the receiver and walked to Gemma. She just fell into his arms, exhausted and upset. She stayed there for a long time.  
  
Half an hour later Gemma was sitting in her dressing gown with a cup of hot chocolate, curled up on Giles' sofa watching the t.v. What she had said to Spike earlier was true. She felt so weak now she could barely move. She had spilled her heart out to her uncle and he had settled her down just as she was now. Gemma could feel it inside; she hadn't got a lot of time left. The cancer was eating her up from the inside out and there was nothing anyone could do. The thought made her start to cry, silently this time so Giles would not hear while he was in the bathroom. Big, salty tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Homer Simpson make a fool of himself yet again.  
  
1 week later, Gemma died. The funeral was held 5 days after. Giles stood mournfully with his brother and sister-in-law. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya stood not far behind. Spike stood under the shelter of a big oak tree, he had not been officially invited but everyone knew he was there and no one asked him to leave. The service ended and Gemma's mother dropped a single red rose into Gemma's grave. While everyone paid his or her last respects, Spike merely gazed at Gemma's locket and carried out Gemma's last wish. To remember her how she was when she first arrived at Sunnydale. And that's what he did. 


End file.
